


Summer

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bobby is in Love, Coming of Age, Gay Panic, Jinhwan a Thot, Jiwon-Centric, M/M, bobhwan are rich trust fund kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: “...you know that you should be my boy.”In the heat of the summer, Jinhwan was so different from the rest.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 95% of this on a ten-hour flight whilst listening to 'Summer' by Brockhampton on repeat. Enjoy xx

Bobby didn’t particularly enjoy coming up to the Hamptons with all his uber-privileged elitist ‘friends’ during the summer break, but it was what tradition and social norms apparently called for. There was no way his mother was going to let him miss out on this trip- it was just another way for her to help cement the fact that they belonged, that they deserved to be here.

If Bobby had any say in the matter, he’d still be traipsing around the city with his friends from his old school. Summer was his favorite time of the year in New York; it was such a departure from the freezing cold of Winter, Spring and Autumn (climate change... too real). The people got nicer, streets got greener, food got exponentially better and the vibe of the city in general completely switched up. He would give anything to be hanging out with Hanbin and Donghyuk right now, getting high at their spot in Central Park.

Despite all of that, Bobby loved his mother very much and that was why he was here. Well, that was the main reason, at least.

The lesser, though more frequently thought upon reason for his being here was standing just a few feet away, people crowded around him, looking like he owned the place.

His name was Jinhwan and he did, in fact, own the place. He was a classmate that had turned into a close friend when Bobby had transferred to their posh private school one year ago, thus being the cause of his invite to the large, luxurious holiday mansion that the older boy had apparently been bringing his friends to every year.

Bobby remembered the first day he’d met Jinhwan- it was his first day of school and some koreaboo chick in class had been gushing about some K-Pop idol or the other- apparently Jinhwan ‘ _looked just like him!’_

“You sure know a bit about popular Korean culture.” Jinhwan, on the unfortunate end of this conversation, was trying very hard to be polite.

“Onion-hasayo!” She’d replied cheerily. The older boy grimaced, obviously wanting the ground to swallow him up, and his eyes had met Bobby’s, who was wearing a similar expression. The two of them hashed the entire episode out during recess, becoming fast friends after. 

It was crazy how casual racism brought people together.

“Hey, Bobby!” Jinhwan presently called out to him, waving an antique bottle and crystal glass in the air. “Want some Yamazaki? It’s the one I won at the auction!” 

The older boy was a self-professed whiskey collector, something that Bobby would, under normal circumstances, find completely and utterly pretentious- especially given that they were only seventeen... but this was Jinhwan they were talking about. He was the nicest, most interesting guy he’d met in his new school; that, and Bobby was maybe the slightest bit in love with him. The fact that his parents had bought him a three hundred-thousand-dollar bottle of whiskey would therefore be ignored.

“No thanks, hyung.” Bobby smiled as he held up his beer, though silently cursing his traditional manners. Their culture wasn’t exactly appreciated in these circles, he knew. “I’m good with this.”

“Alright, let me know if you change your mind!” The older smiled sunnily before turning to his friends again. Bobby nodded and took a swig of his drink, but didn’t miss the way that Sebastian, Jinhwan’s newest… _boy toy_ , turned his nose up at him.

Bobby glared daggers at the way Sebastian’s arm was just so casually slung over the older’s shoulders. He didn’t like Sebastian at all- not only was he one of those snooty white cis-male gays, but he was president of the Young Republicans Club at school. That’s right... Jinhwan was in bed with a _Republican_.

The guy was presently being an utter moron, saying that he wanted to do a line of coke, a tab of acid and a hit of MDMA before washing it down with Jinhwan’s prized whiskey. Jinhwan, bless his soul, did not hesitate one bit before smacking the cocaine out of the other’s hands.

“Hey, that was from _Columbia!_ ” Sebastian protested, visibly upset.

“Oops.” Jinhwan smiled sweetly.

Bobby rolled his eyes, wondering if people knew that this was how the supposed upper echelon of society acted. He guessed they did, and that was why everyone wanted to eat the rich _. Fair enough._

*

Contrary to popular belief, Bobby didn’t dislike all the kids at this school apart from Jinhwan; there was, for example, Jennie whom he was currently hanging out with by the pool. He wondered if genes had anything to do with it- Jennie also happened to be Jinhwan’s first cousin. She was one of the realest ones in this clique and one of the four people of color on this thirty-person vacation. The fact that she always had the best weed didn’t hurt, either.

“This is some good shit.” Bobby exhaled, feeling the familiar blanket of something warm, pleasant and hazy cocoon his thoughts. He passed the blunt, rolled in monogrammed Louis Vuitton paper, back to her.

“Thanks.” Jennie replied, accepting and stretching out on her deck chair. Her bikini matched her rolling paper. “Managed to swipe some from my brother before I left home.”

Bobby laughed in response; her step-brother was one of the most well-known dealers at Columbia University.

“Doesn’t Yoongi have orders coming in on Summer break?”

“Sounds like a Yoongi problem to me.” She shrugged, giggling. Bobby chuckled along with her- the both of them already incredibly high- until two shadows loomed over them, blocking the sun.

“Can we have a few hits, please?” Jinhwan’s melodious voice sounded. Unfortunately, the second shadow belonged to Sebastian. Bobby hoped Jennie had finished the blunt by this point, but the girl was already sitting up and pulling another from her bag.

“Anything for you, babe.” She grinned, quite fond of the older boy. Bobby couldn’t really fault her for that. The couple joined them, Jinhwan sitting next to Bobby and his boyfriend sitting with Jennie.

Bobby loved being in Jinhwan’s company, but knew that he wasn’t going to be very personable stoned whilst around Sebastian; the last thing he wanted to do was upset the older boy. He didn’t want to ruin his high either- so, on wobbly legs, he stood up from his chair.

“Gonna go… to… the jetty.” He mumbled and set off, not waiting for a reply.

Bobby stumbled across the lush green lawn and then on to the soft, silky sand of the beach. He took a deep, calming breath and then walked towards the jetty, where a yacht and a number of jet skis were docked. He sat down on the sun-warmed wood and then blinked slowly, lazily. Finally, he lied down on his back and closed his eyes. He was slightly upset that he had to miss out on spending time with his favorite person here, but he hoped there’d be time for that later. They were here for the next three weeks, after all.

Trying to push the intrusive thoughts out of his mind, Bobby tried to enjoy the solitude he now found himself in.

To his surprise, though, he felt the unmistakable vibration of footsteps on the wood beneath him and suddenly, Jinhwan was laying down beside him.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” He whispered conspiratorially. Bobby’s lips stretched upwards into a grin.

“Finally.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, the both of them just enjoying being outside, listening to the ocean. Bobby supposed it was nice to get away from the city; he hadn’t felt such quiet and peace like this in a long, long time.

“Thank you for coming.” Jinhwan said softly, breaking the quiet. “I know you don’t really want to be here.”

The only response Bobby could come up with was a ‘ _yeah_ ’, so he settled for not saying anything at all. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on his high, the sun warming his skin, the bass of the Brockhampton song playing by the pool in the background.

“And for the record, I like it when you call me hyung.”

Bobby opened his eyes and turned his head to face Jinhwan. He had a question just now on the tip of his tongue, but it’d suddenly gotten lost in the large volumes of attraction now clouding his brain.

Jinhwan looked so good it _hurt_. The rays of sun caressed his smooth, porcelain skin and turned his soft blonde hair the prettiest shade of gold. His silk Chanel kimono glinted and rustled in the wind, making the boy look ethereal. 

Bobby himself had never been all that interested in high fashion labels, but Chanel, Dior, Versace... these brands were clearly made to be worn by the gorgeous specimen that was the older boy. Nothing deserved to touch Jinhwan’s skin except for the lushest, most expensive fabrics. Bobby didn’t think he had wanted anyone this badly in his life.

“...you know that you should be my boy.” He was repeating the lyrics of the song playing in the distance, but he meant every word.

“Do I?” Jinhwan smirked, sounding amused. The action made the sunshine reflect in the lip gloss he had on. Bobby swallowed, disappointment slowly settling in his gut.

“So you and Sebastian are actually serious?”

“I never said that.” The older shrugged, turning to him and winking. _Fucking tease._ “But I wonder,” His expression grew less playful. “If you and I would... work.”

Waves of shame and ripples of anger washed over Bobby. Unfortunately, he had been right all along: he would never fit into this world the way his mother wanted him to. The object of his affections had confirmed to him just that.

“...I can’t help that I’m new-rich.” He muttered in frustration, feeling small.

“What?” Jinhwan asked, propping himself up on an elbow to look at the younger. “Bobby, what the fuck- that’s not what I meant at _all_.” He implored, the hurt evident on his face. “Is that what you think of me?”

Fresh mortification made itself known to Bobby as he met the older’s gaze. _Yeah_. That was _exactly_ what he had let himself think.

“I would never say that to someone… that’s not me.” Jinhwan continued, now having taken off his Prada shades so that the other could see the full extent of his frown. “Plus, other people’s wealth is of little importance to me.”

That last part could have come across as arrogant to some, but Bobby knew that the older was just stating a fact; Jinhwan’s family could, in fact, buy out almost three quarters of the heirs and heiresses that were gathered here on the property, himself included.

Bobby’s train of thought was interrupted by the older reaching for his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“What I meant,” Jinhwan explained, his thumb stroking the larger hand and making its owner’s heart rate pick up significantly, “Was that you don’t like coming on these trips, but I genuinely do. I’ve grown up with these people, you know? They’re my friends. I want to summer in the Hamptons, I wanna spend my Saturdays at Bergdorf’s and I want to go to the Met every first Sunday of the month... but I know you think these things are a waste of time.”

“Maybe... we could spend Saturdays at Bergdorf’s and Sundays watching the game with my friends?” Bobby suggested, squeezing the smaller hand in his own.

Jinhwan beamed at him then, so pure and unadulterated that it rivaled the sun and won, ten times over.

“Maybe,” He murmured, bringing Bobby’s hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “…if you were my boyfriend.”

Bobby’s breath caught in his throat at the action but he had no time to process it- Jinhwan was already up and on his feet.

“It’s getting too hot out here.” He scrunched his nose, fanning himself with a hand fan that he’d fished out of his kimono… also Chanel. “Accompany me to the house?”

Bobby nodded in a daze, standing up as well. The two of them held hands all the way back to the mansion, but the younger didn’t miss the way that Jinhwan let go when he caught sight of his hookup.

“Jinhwan!” Sebastian yelled, waving to him from the patio. “Jennie and I are gonna race dune buggies later. Ride shotgun and be my lucky charm?”

Bobby made a quiet gagging sound but Jinhwan just laughed, nodding.

“Sure!” The older called. He started making his way over to Sebastian, but not before turning around to spare Bobby one last thought. “I like a guy who knows what he wants.” He bit his lower lip, looking the younger up and down before he flounced off.

*

 _“Bro, I don’t care if you’re hitting on Jinhwan Kim or Ivanka Trump.”_ Hanbin started, sounding impassioned. Bobby made a face at the latter, but let his best friend continue; he had, in all fairness, called the other up for advice regarding his current predicament. _“You’re Bobby fucking Kim. You’re not ugly, smooth as hell and the funniest motherfuckers I know- deadass. What’s not to like?”_

“Not ugly,” Bobby grunted. “Thanks, Bin. Really boosting the morale over here.”

 _“I’m just kidding.”_ Hanbin laughed _. “Hey, who took the hottest girl in our grade to homecoming last year? That’s right, you did. Plus, it sounds like you and Jinhwan have been making eyes at each other for forever. He’s already yours, you just have to tell him how you feel.”_

There was a short silence as Bobby rolled around on the king-sized bed that apparently every room in the mansion had, contemplating his best friend’s words.

 _“Being born to the Upper East Side doesn’t mean he’s better than you, hyung.”_ Hanbin added, gently.

“Jinhwan doesn’t think that.” Bobby protested immediately. “I know he doesn’t!”

_“Alright. So then why do you?”_

*

Bobby arrived at that evening’s festivities with a new outlook on life and a renewed sense of purpose. All his classmates were scattered around the bottom floor of the mansion; drinking, smoking, doing lines, wasting time. He joined them, making sure he had at least three drinks in him before he met a certain blonde. As he craned his neck around for the owner of the house, Jennie appeared before him, still clad in her bikini from earlier.

 _“Bobby!”_ She slurred, cheeks rosy from alcohol. “You shoulda seen me race Seb! I beat him by _miles_.”

“Did you?” Bobby laughed, any mention of Sebastian’s failings music to his ears. “That’s fucking great, Jen. Race tomorrow?”

“For sure.” She grinned, stepping into his space. “Wanna play shot pong with me right now, though?”

As if by some weird, sixth sense, Bobby suddenly felt a strange feeling pool in his gut. He casually glanced away from Jennie and to his right, and there he was; a certain blonde bombshell by the pool table, glaring daggers in his direction.

Jinhwan was an absolute vision as per usual, in a flowy lilac silk shirt completely undone except for the last button, fully exposing his chest. Around his neck were glittering rows of diamonds that were draped exquisitely over his bare skin.

Bobby tried not to look completely mesmerized as he hastily averted his gaze back to Jennie, who was giving him a knowing look.

“Oh my god, I _knew_ it.” Jennie declared. “Okay, don’t think, just go. Oh, and take this!” She grabbed a shot off one of the waiters’ trays and handed it to him.

Bobby followed her instructions- he downed the tequila, winced and turned to make his way over to the older, who was now apparently very absorbed in a conversation with a few girls about nail beds.

“Hey, could I please talk to Jinhwan for a minute?” Bobby asked the group politely. They nodded, sending cheeky looks Jinhwan’s way before parting. The older had eyes for no one but Bobby, though, his chin raised ever so slightly slightly in challenge as he took a sip of his whiskey and set it aside.

The younger took a deep breath, really wanting to get this right. 

“I want you.” He confessed. “I don’t know why it’s taken me so long to tell you, but I’m here now. I want you so bad, Jinhwan- you’re all I ever think about. I’d love to take you out, and I’d really love to be your boyfriend.”

Jinhwan’s expression didn’t change throughout as well as after his little speech, still looking as poised and collected as ever. Bobby was beginning to feel like a cruel joke had been played on him, when the older raised a brow and spoke.

“Show me, then.” He taunted, languidly leaning against the pool table. “Prove it.”

“What?” Bobby asked, confused.

 _“Prove it.”_ Jinhwan repeated, biting down on his plump, glossy lower lip. “Come, take what’s yours.”

That lip bite was Bobby’s undoing- suddenly, he had tunnel vision. His legs moved of their own accord as he closed the distance between them and hoisted Jinhwan on to the table before pulling him into a searing kiss.

Hoots and cheers filed the air, but all Bobby could focus on was the fact that this was actually happening: he finally had Jinhwan where he wanted him, he was finally tasting the older boy on his tongue… _Yamazaki and honey._ _He liked Jinhwan_ _and Jinhwan liked him back._

As if working to dispel any doubts the younger might have, Jinhwan responded eagerly, making the prettiest, most delighted little noises in the back of his throat. His legs came up to wrap themselves around the other’s waist and his arms looped around the younger’s neck.

Bobby pulled back for a single gasp of air before they were back at it again, the both of them apparently locked in a fierce competition of who could be lewder in front of the crowd that had gathered to watch.

Jinhwan leaned back till he was lying down on the pool table, disrupting the ongoing game with a wave of his hand. Bobby climbed on top of him, their lips still in contact the whole time.

Bobby felt a like bit of a weirdo for making out with the older for their entire class to see, but honestly, the attention only served to make him more possessive. He pulled back only to press a few kisses over Jinhwan’s perfect, giggling face, and an experimental few on his neck. Vaguely, in the background, came the sound of what was probably Jinhwan’s glass shattering on the ground from the force of their actions… and the voice of one very angry boy.

_“Jinhwan, what the-”_

“ _Fuck off,_ Sebastian.” Jinhwan tore his eyes away from Bobby to glare pointedly before resuming his efforts to get his tongue down the younger’s throat.

Bobby was so thrilled with Sebastian being told off that he experimentally rolled his hips into Jinhwan’s, getting a surprised moan in reward.

“Get a room!” One of their classmates hollered in jest. Jinhwan broke the kiss once more with a devilish glint in his eye.

“You know what? I think we will.”

Bobby didn’t need to be told twice- he hopped off the table and picked up Jinhwan princess-style, showering him with little kisses as he carried the older to the closest guest room. He carefully put Jinhwan down on the bed before turning to lock the door.

Warm, silk-clad arms wrapped around Bobby’s waist as soon as he turned.

“Took you long enough, huh?” Jinhwan pouted, placing a quick kiss on Bobby’s chin because that was all he could reach. 

“I don’t get why you couldn’t have made the first move.” The younger replied wryly, holding the other close. Jinhwan chuckled into his chest.

“I’ve always known that I wanted you. I was just waiting for you to come to terms with it yourself.”

Bobby pressed a kiss to Jinhwan's forehead, blushing severely. It amazed him how perceptive Jinhwan could be, when he wanted to.

“So, are we...”

“Yeah,” Jinhwan smiled, getting on his tip-toes to reach Bobby’s lips. “I’m your boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was curious as to who I based Sebastian's character off of (and why I chose the name in the first place), here you go: https://twitter.com/ikonOT7/status/960181571750846464
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 feedback is always appreciated!! xx


End file.
